


Real sex, good sex.

by Anna_Nimmity



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nimmity/pseuds/Anna_Nimmity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a quick one shot. Plot, what plot? Porn without plot! Ahem, Bea and Allie's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real sex, good sex.

"Lie back," Allie says as she sits back on her heels between Bea's thighs. "Close your eyes."

She does as Allie asks.

Allie's hands start on Bea's stomach, rubbing softly, feeling her waist, the curve to her hip and back again. Flesh meets flesh as Allie's hand slides up between Bea's breasts, up her neck and under her jaw. Bea's head is immobile, taken as Allie's lips press down against hers again.

"I want you... I'm going to make you come."

Bea's breath inhales sharply through her nose. It's what she wanted to hear. Allie’s lips trail down her jaw and neck. Her hand moves down to find Bea's breast. The warmth of Allie's tongue joins it circling around the nipple, causing Bea's back to arch to her. Allie's mouth assaults Bea's senses, pulling the nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Sharp bursts of arousal move through Bea and her cunt begs for attention. Allie knows this though. She already knows Bea's body so well. Fingers drag across her skin and dip down between her open thighs. One fingers slides slowly inside, gliding easily into Bea through her slick juices. Allie doesn’t leave it there though. As quickly as she entered Bea, she was gone. Raising up on her elbow, Allie smiles slyly as she brings her hand up to taste Bea's pleasure.

Bea needs the attention now, she craves it. Her back arches again, seeking Allie but she pulls completely away. And sits back on her heels again, looking at Bea. Allie's hands slide over Bea's calves and along her thighs. Bea hears her sigh as she lets Allie's fingertips graze over her skin. Then Allie's body shifts. Hot breath blows on Bea as soft kisses begin to trail up the inside her thighs. Allie's tongue, hot and wet, tastes skin. Bea sucks in my her breath again.

"Spread your thighs wider for me." 

She does as Allie asks.

Bea's body melts into the bed at the first touch. Slowly licking and kissing the outside of her cunt, Allie's hands take turns caressing the soft skin of her thighs. The warmth of Allie's body, the closeness of her mouth, the sheer torture of need makes Bea tremble beneath. Allie's tongue snakes out and licks at the wetness. Bea can't help but groan. Allie's hands slide under Bea's ass. She pulls Bea up to her mouth. Her tongue begins to dart in and out of Bea's slick cunt, fucking her with it.

Bea's body is writhing with Allie's touch.

"Please," Bea utters. She can't keep the words from escaping. She wants to come, she need it so badly.

Allie moans, knowing the full state of arousal she's taken Bea to. Ever so slowly, her tongue drags up Bea's slit, dragging over her swollen clit. Bea gasps as Allie flicks her tongue over it, pleasure exploding inside of her. 

"Please," Bea says again.

"Turn over," Allie responds. "Turn over and get up on your knees."

Bea groans, not wanting her to stop, not wanting the pleasure to end. Allie’s hands take her hips. She pushes Bea over onto her stomach. As Bea comes to her knees, Allie steals her breath. Allie's hands push Bea's thighs apart. And she feels Allie’s tongue from behind licking at her cunt. Bea's arms tremble as she holds herself up. Allie’s hands grasp her hips tighter. Her tongue trails up licking and sucking at the soft skin leading to Bea's ass. As her tongue slides back further still, a hand slides forward, cupping Bea's cunt, fingers finding her clit. 

"Fuck," Bea manages to gasp, feeling the pleasure building in her, knowing she’s going to come soon.

Allie responds by pushing her hand hard against Bea, sliding a finger all the way inside. Bea crys out with the pleasure, her cunt tightening around it. Moving her fingers faster, Allie pulls back and plunges deep into Bea again. She moves her hips back to Allie, wanting it deeper, harder. She pulls back and plunges in again. Once. Twice, Three times... the wave of pleasure hits Bea suddenly, a sharp agony of arousal that makes her cry out again. Bea's body trembles, as her orgasm takes her. Cunt pulsing, squeezing around Allie.

**Author's Note:**

> Any advice is more than welcomed and very much appreciated...


End file.
